Just Another Fairy Tale
by Empress Lin Yao
Summary: Lin is an normal girl living in a town in Xing with all her family and friends. She later goes to visit the new emperor by the name of Ying. It turns out that she is the old emperor's daughter and that means she is PRINCESS! She meets a prince thinking he is a idiot. Will their relationship get any better or worse? Will Ling make her fall in love with him or not? Find out! LingxOC
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO MY FMA FANFICTION STORY!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**I DON NOT OWN FMA!**

* * *

It was the year 700 AD, when my father Emperor Maruki ruled the land of Xing. It was the year when I was first born. I was the next empress in line to the throne. The whole of Xing celebrated my birth, lanterns flew into the sky, wishing me a good life. But, it didn't last long. Amestris, the neighbouring country, wanted more land, but my father didn't accept their offer. So a war began.  
Xing had over fifty-five clans scattered across it. My father decided it was too dangerous for me and my mother to stay. Therefore he told my mother, Empress Yuki, to take me to a faraway place. Early next morning, when the fog was still high covering the green hills, mother held me close to her heart and in silence, sneaked out of the palace heading towards the old, handheld carriage. About halfway through the journey, something awful happened. A hideous monster attacked the carriage, killing my mother and her warriors and devoured them in one gulp. In the corner of the carriage, in a bamboo basket, I was lying sound asleep, with no knowledge of what just happened. I didn't even know things can happen this tragically. My father stills remains hidden somewhere, where no one can find him.  
Later in the evening, a group of young women coming back from the rice fields, heard me crying, also finding the horrific scene. The youngest women called Saimei. She took me to their clan leader. It was decided that Saimei would take care of me until I was old enough to live by myself.

**This is where my story begins**.

* * *

I opened my tree-green eyes to the sight of beautiful, pink cherry blossoms swaying side to side outside my open window, my black hair blowing slowly. I could dream about pink cherry blossoms all day if I could. I walked over to my wardrobe and dressed up in my pretty pink and black kimono. As I walked outside, the streets were filled with people doing there chores and work. I ran down the street happily.

"Morning Lin-chan. What are you doing today?" A lady asked while I kept running. She poked her head out of her shop.

"I'm visiting mother today!" I yelled back. I saw a cake stall a few houses away and ran faster. As I ran past, I grabbed a sweet roll and flicked a yen coin to the lady wearing a bright blue kimono.

"I'll pay you more next time, promise!"

"Thanks, Lin-chan!" She yelled happily grabbing the coin.

In this town of Sun Fu, lives only a small amount of people, about 20 to 30. I guess you really wouldn't call it a town, more of a province. Anyway, everyone in this town was really close friends. In most afternoons, the older ladies would invite the families over to enjoy some tea and sweets. Our town is lucky because we are one of the many towns of Xing that aren't affected by the war. Amestris is still fighting against us for more land.  
Today, mother and I have been invited to visit a lady called Hanako. She tells us wild stories about the lives of emperors and things like that.  
I finally made it. Mother's work. She works in the rice fields and in the town's garden. We get lots of fresh vegetables each day, I feel lucky having a mother like her.

"Mother! Where are you?!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. Suddenly, I saw an arm, waving around. I quickly ran and found mother holding a basket full of rice.

"Hello Lin-chan, have you come to visit me?" Mother asked me politely asked.

"Yep! But what shall bring to Hanako's house as a present?" I asked with a confused face.

"Maybe buy something from Kaito's shop. Here's 1000 yen, buy something cheap, okay?" She smiled handing over the 1000 yen note.

"Thank you mother, I'll see you later on then." I bowed down and ran off.

I ran back to the town, then slowly walking down the small streets into the main road with all the shops along it. From a distance, I could see the old, creaky sign saying, 'Kaito's Everything Shop'. I quickly jogged over to the shop saying hello to everyone and Kaito. There was a variety to choose from, shirts to plates to sweets to presents, even to pet fish. I walked over to the plate section, picking the cheapest plate there was. As I paid and walked out, I saw it was getting late, so I decided to go back home and meet mother at the front of the house.

As I made it home, I saw mother already standing outside. I was walking too slowly and now we'll be late. I cautiously passed the plate to mother and she put in a bag and we began to walk Hanako's house.

I graciously looked at the setting yellow sun in the west direction. It almost seemed to be going under green hills that stood the like the emperors once stood in front of their palace. The sky darkened to a beautiful dark ocean blue colour with the red colour still floating at the top. The pink cherry blossoms slowly fell to the ground gracefully. I stopped slowly, smelling the flowery air as it blew through my long, silky black hair.

"Isn't it beautiful? The cherry blossoms blooming are a beautiful sight to see. Lin, imagine this tree is life itself. If it doesn't get enough love and care, it won't develop. So this means, life without any love is like a tree without blossoms. " She put her hand on my shoulder, smiling. I put those words in my mind and thought about it as we keep walking Hanako's house.

As the sun finally set, we had arrived to Hanako's house. We knock on the door and heard someone saying to us, 'come to back, we're outside'. Mother and I walked around the house finding everyone from the town here. I saw a bunch of kids on the ground in a semi-circle.

"Lin, you're just in time for a story." Hanako said smiling. I walked to one of the younger boys, who was called Greed. Greed is like a little brother to me, he would usually visit me home. Each time he see me, he says something kind like, 'you look pretty today', or 'I love you'. He truly had a kind heart, but he usually is very greedy. Perfect name I think.

"Lin-chan. Good evening." Greed said politely.

"Hello Greed, how are you?" I said while smiling.

"Good thank you." He bowed down. I could see mother handing over the plate that I bought to old Hanako. She greatly thanked mother and put the plate on the table and turned her head towards us children.

"Are you all ready to listen to a story?" She asked kindly. We all nodded our heads.

"Once upon a time, lived an emperor called Emperor Maruki. He was the most successful emperor of time. His wife, Empress Yuki had a child called Lin," the kids looked at me strangely. "Anyway, she was the most perfect child any emperor and empress could have. The day she was born, lanterns would fly into the air, as a reminder of her birthday. Unfortunately at that time, a war began simply because Amestris couldn't have any more land from Xing. Empress Yuki had to take Lin to another town and she chose our town, Sun Fu. Unfortunately, on the way to on Sun Fu, Empress Yuki died from, they said was apparently a hideous monster that lurked between the rice fields. The child has not been found for many years. That is the end of the story," everyone had a sad face. "But if there wasn't a war and those things didn't happened, she would have grown up, went to a royal ball and found a prince of her dreams. That would have been a happy story." Hanako added. The young girls began to talk about their prince of their dreams.

"If I married a girl, it would be you… Princess Lin." Greed said, blushing slightly.

"Gee, Thanks Greed." I smiled happily.

Mother came over to see what all the commotion was all about. Hanako explained how she just told us the story of the lost princess. Mother then walked over to me in a happy expression.

"We are going to visit the Emperor Ying tomorrow to welcome him as the new emperor of Xing. Most of the townspeople are coming too." Mother smiled happily.  
Suddenly, Greed grabbed my arm tightly.

"Don't take away my Princess Lin!" Greed seriously said, while I giggled quietly.

"Sorry, but since when was Lin your princess? Greed, don't be greedy." Mother politely responded. Greed walked off angrily. Well ahead in the night, everyone was dancing like they had dance fever or something. The kids chased down each other around the area. Greed sat back down next to me and held onto my arm, slowly drifting to sleep. After a while, Greed's mother wanted to go home because it was late and found Greed still sleeping on my arm. She carefully grabbed Greed and left the party, carrying him home in her arms.

Later that evening, everyone slowly went home as the night sky darkened. Mother and I said goodbye to everyone at Hanako's house. As we walked the down the streets, the cold air made me get cold shivers down my spine. The moon shone brightly in the starless night, pink cherry blossoms turned into a more dark, ocean blue colour as they floated softly along the streets. From a distance I saw little yellow things floating in the air. The beautiful town called Chang is the town where the emperor lives. Today must have been the princess's birthday, maybe that's why Hanako wanted us to come over. To celebrate her birthday, yet I never celebrate my birthday, I don't even know when it is. When we got home, I walked into my room and collapsed down on my bed. Instantly, I fell asleep.

* * *

**OKAY FIRST CHAPTER! I KNOW IT'S NOT VERY LONG BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME. COMMENTS WILL INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**EMPRESS LIN YAO ~ OUT!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER! **

**I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

* * *

**The Next Morning**  
A big bang woke me up. Someone entered my room, opening the window making a gust of cold air fly all over my face.

"Wake up sleeping Geisha! It is time to visit the new emperor. Breakfast is on the table, so hurry up, get dressed and eat something. Wait, you slept in kimono?!" Mother asked angrily while I groaned.

"We leave in five minutes." Mother slid the door behind her. I slowly began to get up from my bed and walked into the kitchen. I smelt the delicious miso soup on the table, I walked over to the table and sat down on the floor. I gulped down the whole miso soup and quickly ran to the bathroom to tie my hair up in a bun.

"Lin! Come on already, your hair is beautiful as it is, let's go!" Mother yelled, poking her head into the bathroom. I quickly ran outside finding mother standing next to a carriage. She pointed to carriage, climbing it. Mother pulled me up into the carriage.

On the way to Emperor's palace, there were beautiful sceneries all the way. The green hills seemed to follow us. The brown, rocky dirt road made the carriage rock from side to side, making it feel like we were on boat. The light blue sky filled with pure white clouds looked lovely and the big, yellow sun shone on the carriage, I felt the warm sunshine.

Before we knew it, we had made to the Emperor's palace. Men in fancy royal clothes, greeted and thanked us for coming this far to visit the emperor. We followed the men inside and they led us to the emperor. Mother and I bowed down to Emperor Ying.

"Emperor Ying, it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Saimei Shia." Mother said still bowing down respectfully.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. I usually don't have guests but today I made an exception. Who is this next to you?" Emperor Ying asked politely.

"This is my daughter Lin, she is also very pleased to meet you too." Mother looked at me with angry eyes.

"Yes, it is an honour Emperor Ying." I bowed down again.

"Lin … wait a moment. Are you the lost princess?" I showed a confused face.

"Black hair, tree-green eyes, same face shape. Guard," Emperor Ying happily said clicking his fingers, I was scared that they'd try to arrest or something. "Tell the whole town to come the front of the palace immediately, I have news." He smiled.

Men ran outside yelling things like, 'The emperor has an announcement! Come to the palace at once.' Emperor Ying got off his throne and began to walk outside. He signalled mother and me to walk besides him. He put his hands up, making all the townspeople to bow down.

"Citizens of Chang, this woman called Saimei Shia have found the lost princess, Lin!" The town cheered happily, throwing things like food and their hats into the air.

"Sorry to break it to you, but Saimei is not your real mother. Your real mother was Empress Yuki and your father Maruki, who is hidden in some place, probably hiding from assassins." He tried to sound polite. I gasped in shock. "This evening, to celebrate the lost princess we will hold a royal ball. Before the ball, we will have a pre-party before the actual ball. Everyone is invited!" The crowd cheered.

"That is all, you are all dismissed." Everyone began to walk off in different directions.

"Lin, I knew you when you were just a baby. Your father and I were best friends and that is why I am the emperor. My full name is Ying Yao." He smiled. Emperor Ying thanked mother, I mean Saimei for bringing me here and she smiled about it. Looked like she was happy to give me away. She walked over to me, turning her smile to a sad frown.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that you adopted, I was going to tell when you would turn sixteen, sorry." She apologized.

"You…," my face red from anger, making Saimei feel even worse. "You are a lousy excuse of a mother, wait you probably not even a mother! Thanks a lot!" I snapped at Saimei, making her burst into tears, falling onto the wooden planks of the palace.

I ran outside into the streets, to work off the anger filled inside my body. I walked down the dusty, concreted streets, kicking everything in my way. People kept coming up to me asking about what I did for the past, but I didn't answer. One of the Emperor Ying's servants caught up to me, telling me to head back to the palace. I slowly began to walk back, thinking about all the people I know back at home. What happens when they hear I'm not coming back, ever? Greed will probably cry knowing he wouldn't be able to see again. I won't be able to listen to Hanako's stories or chase Greed through the rice fields and eat square watermelons in summer.

After thinking about the negative things, I had arrived at the palace once again.

"Here she is! Guess what!" Emperor Ying excitedly said.

"What?" I grumbled under my breath.

"All the clans of Xing are coming to this ball, including all the princes." I stood there surprised. Did he say princes or was that just me?

"Princes?" I asked being slightly interested.

"Yes, each clan has either a princess or a prince. My son is the twelfth crown prince in the Yao clan, you will meet him tonight. How lucky are you, he is very good-looking. Anyway every heir is fighting for immortality for me so I will give them the throne.

"Why would they do that?" I asked politely.

"Because of my failing health. I have a heart disease," my faces turned into a sad expression. "No need for sadness now, we have a ball coming up and tonight," he clapped his hands. "You will have to pick a husband." He said smiling and crossing his arms.

"What! But I don't even know them properly or even know their name!" I said, freaking out.

"That's exactly why you have all night to figure out who you want. Maids," Ying's maids ran into the room, then bowing down. "Go with Lin to the nearest dress shop and go buy one she likes. Can you do that?" The servants nodded, grabbing my arms and dragging me out of the palace.

We began to walk down the streets, going past rich houses and large amounts of shops. At the end of this street we were walking on, was a shop called, 'Chang's Dress Shop'.

"This way, Princess Lin." One of the servants said.

"Just call me Lin." I said politely.

"We would, but it is disrespectful to call a princess by her name only." I stood there for a moment being rather confused.

"Do you think I can call you by your names?" They nodded.

"I'm Riza and this is Ruka. We are sisters. Enough about us, let's go." I followed them into the shop. Rich, beautiful dresses surrounded theshop, colours from white to black and everything in between.

"You can take a look around, pick it and try it on." Ruka said, smiling.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**  
During the two hours I tried at least 20 dresses, but they didn't suit me. I was about to give up but then my eye caught a beautiful green ball gown. Around the waist it had sparkly diamonds on a light green, silky material and flowing straight down. I picked it up and went back to the back of the shop to try it on, showing Ruka and Riza. The happily nodded telling me to try it. I walked into a change room and put it on. When I walked out, Riza's and Ruka's faces looked surprised, happy and a bit jealous. I didn't know you could have so many face expressions in one go!

"You look magnificent Princess Lin." They both said. I nodded happily.

"Those princes will surely be chasing after you in that dress I tell you." The shop owner laughed.

"May I take this dress?" I asked the girls politely.

"YES!" They both happily shouted.

After we paid for the ball gown, which was 9294.32 yen, we began to walk back towards the palace. A lady stood outside the palace, smiling.

"Hello, you must be Lin, I am Empress Yui it is very nice to meet you." She happily said.

"Nice to meet you too. So what are you doing outside here?" I asked.

"I'm here, waiting for you until you came back here because… it is time to teach you things about being a princess." She grabbed me and took me into the dining room. There was a vast amount of food on the table. I sat down on a very comfortable chair and dug into the food.

"A princess does not eat large amounts of food in one go." She said seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked with large amounts of food in my mouth.

"A princess does not speak when her mouth is full."

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." She gave me a vicious glare.

* * *

**DONE! AND THANK YOU DOTDODOT FOR THE REVIEW! REMEMBER, COMMENTS! YOU CAN GIVE ME IDEAS AS WELL! BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL PUT THEM IN!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**EMPRESS LIN YAO ~ OUT!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

* * *

The sky darkened into a charming dark blue night sky. I got to admit, being a princess isn't that bad, except the bit when they teach you stuff. I guess this is why everyone wants to be a princess, you get A LOT of money, clothing, jewellery, but most important… a lot of food.

We finally made it back, Emperor Ying was already dressed up and ready to celebrate.

"You're here, did you have fun learning things with my wife?" He asked humbly

"Nope."

"A princess does not speak with that attitude." Empress Yui said. I sighed deeply.

"Oh yes, did you buy a dress?" I nodded, holding the bag with my ball gown up high.

"You better get ready, it's already 7 O'clock, and our guests are coming at 8." He stated.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Quickly now, we don't want to miss the princes, do we?" He smiled evilly. I sighed.

"Off you go then."

Riza and Ruka showed me to my room. As I walked in, my jaw dropped. It is a massive room, full of pink and girly stuff. Riza took out the ball gown from the bag. I quickly took a nice, hot bath, ate some yummy miso soup and then the girls did the make up for me. At last, I slid into the ball gown perfectly, and the girls tied up the loose material at the back of the dress. I looked at the clock, time flew so fast it became 8 O'clock. I looked out the window finding the guests were already arriving. I sat down on the bed, squeezing my stomach. The girls sat down next to me, rubbing my back.

"Are you nervous? Why?" Ruka asked.

"I have to pick a guy to be my husband." I sighed heavily.

"I don't think you quite understood. You don't have pick a guy tonight. You pick on, get to know him and if you like him, then… you can marry him in a couple of years." Riza said smiling. I finally understood what I had to do.

A knock on the door, made me even more nervous.

"Princess!" A girl said. Suddenly, the door opened wide and a young girl in a pink kimono ran towards me. She grabbed my hand and shook it hard.

"It is very nice to meet Princess Lin, I'm Mei Chang!" She said happily. A teen boy about my age stood in the doorway wearing a fancy black jacket that went to his ankles with black pants and a white top. He had black hair with squinty looking eyes. Oops, that was a bit mean, thank god I said it in my head.

"Mei, what did I tell you about running off?" He said angrily.

"Not to run off I know, but I wanted to visit Princess Lin." Mei exclaimed grabbing me. The boy just sighed.

"Good evening, I'm Ling Yao, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Lin." He politely said, bowing down and slightly blushing. I stood up quickly, with a determining look.

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine." I said, blushing heavily. I could hear behind Riza and Ruka whispering, 'She totally has a thing for Ling.'

"Well, I shall see you later Princess Lin." Ling bowed down, grabbing Mei and dragging her out.

I sighed heavily. I turned around towards the girls. They began smirking at me.

"What is it now?" I asked impatiently. Riza and Ruka began to circle me, almost treading on my dress.

"I think Princess Lin likes Ling don't you think, Ruka?" Riza teased me.

"I don't think she likes… she loves him." They both laughed.

A knock on the door stopped the girls laughing. Empress Yui came through the door, telling me to come out and meet the guests.

"Here she is. Everyone this is Lin, the lost princess." Emperor Ying introduced me. Emperor Ying went around to each group of different clans and introduced me personally. One of the clans was the Chang family, I pretended like I didn't know Mei when I got introduced to her. After a few more groups of meeting people, Emperor Ying introduced me to Ling, which I also pretended that I didn't know. Emperor Ying went back to sitting on his throne, while I began to panic because I didn't know what to do.

"Everyone," He stood up from the throne. "I would like to announce that the ball has officially begun! Please make your way outside, we will now have dinner and later the dance." Everyone cheered with joy.

The adults and older people sat around the long, wooden table filled with delicious traditional Xingese food. The younger girls were sitting at their own table, Mei was with the other girls that were sitting around a big pink table eating cakes and sweets, playing with their dolls. The younger boys played with wooden swords pretending to be strong warriors, while I sat next to Empress Yui at the table eating dinner and being, well…bored.

"Everyone," Emperor Ying raised his glass. "I would to propose a toast to our not-so-lost princess, Lin. We all hope you have a good and healthy life with someone you love. To Lin." Emperor Ying happily said.

"To Lin." Everyone loudly said. I just blushed happily.

* * *

After eating a vast amount of the food, the royal dance was next. I began to feel a bit nervous, I really didn't want to dance with anyone, but I had to. After the food I couldn't see Ling anywhere. He's probably dancing with another princess. After thinking about how lonely I was, I decide I will go and visit Mei. I slowly walked, almost tripping over my dress, over to Mei who was left alone at her table while the other children chased each other around the yard.

"Hello Mei, why aren't you playing with the other children?" I asked her quietly.

"They asked me what I do when I'm at home. I told them that I practice my fighting skills with my pet panda, and they just looked at me like I'm a crazy kid with a wild imagination." Mei sobbed into my shoulder. No offence to Mei, but that did sound a little farfetched. I tried to think of a good plan to help both of us. Then it hit me, not literally though.

"I have a plan to get what we both want," she looked at me with interested look. "I get to play with you in amongst the tree and no one will know where I am and I won't have to dance with anyone." I said with an evil and demanding look. Mei nodded her head with the last set of tears still rolling down her cheeks. I told her to pretend that she wanted to dance with me and she would pull me out onto the dance floor, then we would go into the trees.

Just as we danced, we slowly danced our way towards the trees. At the of the dance floor, we quickly ran into the trees, heading further in. We stopped at a small tree house, sitting high up into a massive willow tree. It was the size of a small bathroom, it had a small veranda and a ladder at the front and planks of wood to walk on, with a ragged material as a door and a sign saying, 'Yao Family's Tree house'. I climbed up to the wooden planks part, so did Mei. She quietly began mumbling to herself.

"Hey, Mei," she stopped mumbling and looked up at me. "What were you mumbling to yourself?" I asked, looking interested.

"I've been here before, this is…I think it's," she tried to remember, rubbing her chin with a thinking look. "Ling's tree house!" Mei said.

"Come on in… princess." A familiar voice said. A blast of light came from inside, lighting the room up. I moved the material out of the way and found Ling, sitting against the wooden wall, eating a bunch of food with an old gas lamp.

"Hey Mei, is Ling always like this, stuffing himself with food all the time?" I asked pointing at Ling. Ling stopped eating for a moment and waited til Mei answered the question.

"Pretty much." She crossed her arms.

"Thank god you're here, I became really bored here all by myself. Hey, I know," Ling shot into the air with lots of food still in his mouth. "Let's go for a walk further into the forest. It's more fun than sitting here, being all depressed." He gulped the last of his food. I sighed, while nodding and crossing my arms. We began to walk further into the forest with only an old gas lamp to light our path.

* * *

It was only five minutes in and Ling dropped to the ground, dropping the lamp, making it shatter into tiny pieces.

"Ling, are you okay?" I asked, bending down next to him. He looked over to me in an exhausted look.

"F-food." He groaned. My face became red from anger.

"You just ate!" I yelled.

"But that was so long ago, I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Ling whined. We sat down against another massive willow tree, finding a blueberry bush. Ling just ate all of them.

"That was yummy, now… what's for dinner?" He giggled. Sometimes, I'm sure he is an idiot.

"Sometimes I don't know… if the emperor wants me to marry a real prince or an idiot like him."

"What do you mean real prince, I am a real prince and I will marry a pretty girl who cooks for me, while I taste test her food. She would look like… " He got interrupted.

"Whoever ends up with him, is going to regret it, I can tell you." I giggled to Mei quietly.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's mean, since when were you mean?" He asked angrily.

"Ever since you annoyed me. Idiot prince." I looked over to Mei, who looked a little bit bored and sad.

"I completely forget, I was meant to play with Mei, sorry." I put my hand on Mei's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm enjoying myself," Ling and I looked at her with a confused. "You two are so funny, insulting each other. You're both like comedians." She giggled. Ling and I looked away from each other.

"We better get going, it is getting rather dark, well darker. We should get going, everyone is probably wondering where we are. And we can't stay longer because someone, aka idiot prince, broke the lamp while dying from starvation." Ling face went red from anger. We began to walk back hearing creepy, scary forest sounds.

As we made it out of the forest, everyone was still dancing around having a good time. I stared, I thought they would be searching for us.

"Well… who cares that they didn't search for us, I came back just in time for dessert, yay." Ling said happily, running towards the table full of sweets. I told Mei if she wanted to see what the kids were doing, she could. Mei ran over to the group of kids and they were happily to see her back. I just stood there, thinking what I could do. Ling ran towards me with a bunch of sweets in his arms.

"Where are you going?" I asked impatiently.

"Back to my tree house, why?" I shrugged my shoulder.

"Also, I forgive you for calling me idiot prince," I looked at him confusingly. "Because you brought us back at the perfect time when they were giving out desserts." He smiled, while I slapped my forehead.

"I'm coming to the tree house as well!" I said, being determined. Ling just shrugged his shoulders and I grabbed a gas lamp from a small pole and I nodded my head. We began to walk back to the tree house.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE STORY SO FAR! COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE SOME MORE!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**EMPRESS LIN YAO ~ OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yay**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

* * *

Walking halfway, Ling began to randomly ask me questions.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"Because I have nothing else to do."

"Aw, I know you like me."

"You wish." I crossed my arms and looked to the side.

"I do though," he stopped, realising what he said. "Never mind." He kept on walking as I slowly trailed behind him. Did he actually say that out loud or was just me?

* * *

When I made it to the tree house and climbed up with the lamp, which was difficult to climb with. When I got to the top and went through the door, Ling already ate half the plate of sweets. He looked rather sad and a little embarrassed. I sat down on the wooden floor and reached out for a cupcake. Ling looked me eating so slowly and looked away. The awkward silence was killing me, I began to think of a conversation.

"So Ling, you never told what girl you want to marry? What would she look like?" I asked. He took another bit into a piece of cake.

"She would be kind, funny and I guess it would be okay if she scolded me for eating all the time," I giggled as kept talking. "She would black hair with tree-green eyes and would wear a beautiful green ball gown to royal balls and would have a good personality." Ling finished talking. I had just realised that he actually talking about me. I slightly blushed and hid my face by eating my cupcake.

I as kept eating my cupcake, I could hear voices outside.

"Hey, you two! What are you love birds doing up there?" A familiar voice said.

"Who you calling love birds! Ow!" Ling and I yelled, bumping our heads together. I looked down at the voices, it was Mei and the other children. We sat down on the edge of the wooden planks with our legs dangling down to the ground. Ling threw some sweets down for the children the ran off after receiving a few sweets.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go back to the palace." As I was about to get up to start going back, Ling put his arm in front of my across chest. He took off his jacket and passed it over to me.

"Use it as a blanket for now, I'll go get one for you." Ling jumped down. He was actually being nice, not annoying. That means I'm by myself.

"Wait, Ling," He stopped and looked at me. "I don't want to be alone."

"I'll be back in a flash, don't worry. Just go to sleep." He smiled with a prince-like smile. He ran off as quickly as he could. Wow… what changed? I never knew Ling was actually all…kind and prince-like. I was actually really surprized, I think I may have slightly blushed. I went inside, almost freezing to death it was that cold. I guess it was cold, seeing as I was only wearing a dress. I sat down against the wall, placing Ling's jacket over my body, cuddling up in it. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

"Lin, wake up." Ling voice echoed in my head.

"What… why did you wake me up?" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Because we need to go," I looked at him all confused. "We better head off back to the palace. Everyone is probably worried where we are." He blushed, looking away. I sighed in a giggly tone. I stood up, putting on Ling's jacket on properly. He just stared at me. I looked back at him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well come on, what are you waiting for?" I looked at him sternly but smiling.

We climbed down the ladder, jumping down onto the soft dirt ground. I put it on, getting ling to tie As we began to walk, I felt rain slowly drizzling, falling on my face.

"That's exactly what we needed. Great." I sarcastically said.

"I can piggyback you there." Ling suggested, smiling at me. I sighed, nodding my head. I climbed onto Ling's back and we set sail…just kidding!

We finally made it to the palace's back yard. There were dead bodies all around the backyard and everything was wrecked. I quickly ran through the back door, through the halls, into the emperor's throne room. The door was locked, I cursed at it. Ling began to run off through the hall.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly, as he ran further.

"I'll be back!" He yelled back. I began to try break down with… my high heels. I know, I was stupid, anything is better than nothing I guess. Ling finally came back, holding a sword in right hand.

"Who brings a sword to a ball?" I asked, being amazed.

"I do, now move back." He commanded. I moved back quickly. Ling sliced off the door handle in one shot and I ran in first and he followed after. The Emperor Ying was tied up with rope with tape around his mouth. A strange lady I had never seen sat at the edge of the throne.

"Nice to meet finally… Princess Lin." A lady said, sitting on the edge of the throne.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily, looking at her firmly. She had long wavy hair, wearing a black dress. There were a few more people, the looked like normal people, but I sensed there was something inhuman about them.

"My name is Lust, I am a homunculus," I looked at her, showing a confused face. "I am someone that is artificially made. In other words, I'm not really human. None of my comrades are humans. We are the seven sin." She got off the throne and headed towards me.

As she was about to touch my shoulder, Ling's sword went in front of me.

"Don't touch her." Ling sternly said.

"Oh, a protective boyfriend huh. Whatever… I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to know who killed your mother, that's all." She said,walking away.

"Who killed my mother, please tell me." I insisted. She turned around, smiling evilly.

"It was me. My name is Envy. You know what…you look exactly like your mother." The girl with long palm tree-like hair, smiled wickedly.

"I would also like to introduce you to Gluttony, Sloth and Pride. Pride is the original homunculus. There is one more person, but he'll be coming later." She smiled. I grabbed Ling's sword, holding it with two hands and pointing to Envy.

"You… you killed my mother." I began to cry, falling to the floor. Mei ran in kicking Envy's head.

"Why you little stupid kid! You want to fight, you got it!" Envy threw a punch at Mei, but Mei dodged it.

Ling crouched down before, facing me in the eyes. He took his sword off my hands and placed it beside him. He grabbed my hands and held them tightly.

"Your hands are not for killing," he grabbed his sword. "Mine are. I must fight, find a good place to hide." Ling ran off, attacking Lust. I watched Mei and Ling fight. I felt useless, not being able to fight or do something. It just hit me.

"Hey, homunculus! Why are you here and why is the emperor tied up?" Envy kicked Mei, causing her to hit a wall, creating a big bang.

"We are here to take you to our creator and make you one of us. You would become the 7th sin, Wrath. We also wanted to kill the emperor so Lust here could take over the country." Ling tried to hit Envy, but she kept dodging Ling's attacks. I sat there, all confused and shocked. Another person came through the door.

"Greed! What are you doing here? Where is your mother?" I asked happily.

"I'm not the Greed that you know. I'm the homunculus Greed, the owner of this body is now long gone from this world, for now," I looked shocked, what did he mean. "He is inside my head and I control his body. It sucks being in a kid's body when I was actually a grown adult. And a good-looking one too." Greed pointed to himself.

"You people… monsters are really sinful. Greed was my best friend and you killed him!" I yelled angrily.

"I didn't kill him, I only took his body. I'm sure he stole my name, so I got it back now anyways. Now, would you kindly and calmly come with me?" He smirked.

I ran off into my room and locked the door. I looked through my clothes in my massive wardrobe and found a bunch of boxes. I searched through one of the boxes, finding a couple of kunai knives in a box. I remembered that kunai were traditional weapons, used by ninjas. I grabbed a couple and what looked like a ninja uniform with a red, black and white mask, with a Ying Yang sign on the forehead part. As I was quickly changing into the uniform and putting on the mask, a loud, demanding knock on the door frightened me. I slowly unlocked the door.

"Princess Lin, I killed them all." I open the door seeing Ling. I the opened the door, quickly, holding a kunai in each hand with my mask on, in a ninja style position.

"It's only me, Ling your boyfriend." He said.

"Firstly, Ling doesn't call me Princess Lin," I stabbed the kunai into his stomach, "And secondly, LING IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled, ripping his side open. He changed into Envy, who was screeching in pain.

"Damn, I thought I had you for a second." Envy kept on screeching. She changed into a small lizard.

"Is this your true form?" I asked. She grabbed a red stone from her mouth and pulled it out, making herself turn into ashes. She committed suicide.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I know that I made Envy a she but it just seemed better. Any unfortunately the story is coming to an end. I know but if anyone has any ideas for another story that goes on from the ending...then I may make another story of them. YAY!**

**Comment if you have any ideas. Thanks!**

**EMPRESS LIN YAO ~ OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Final

**Hello! This is the final chapter! :( Yeah I know but as I said in the last chapter if anyone had ideas...hit me with them! Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

* * *

I ran through the hall, back into the emperor's throne room again. I saw Ling and Mei tied up with the emperor.

"What are you planning to do homunculus?!" I said in a threating voice.

"Burn them." Lust smiled. I threw a kunai at her, just scratching her face.

"Try to kill us and we will kill Greed." Lust said angrily, grabbing Greed.

"I didn't agree to this!" Greed yelled.

"Kill him." I demanded. Lust's fingernails stretched out into short knife-like form. Her fingernails went through Greed's body. He coughed out blood, collapsing on the floor.

"I can't believe you would ask me to kill your best friend. Your loss." She walked off toward the emperor, Ling and Mei. Greed got up, with his knees wobbling, as Greed's real form was on the floor. His form was a blob of red, black and white, with a face on it.

"Wait a second… YOU TRICKED ME!" She yelled angrily.

"That's homunculus Greed's true form. I realised if you stabbed Greed, his true form would come out. That means the real Greed is there." I pointed, walking over to the real Greed, crouching down and helping him on my back.

"Gluttony, Sloth, Pride. Let's go… wait, where is Envy?" She looked around the room.

"She died. She turned into ashes after ripping out a red stone." I said, trying to hold Greed.

"That was the philosopher's stone! A stone that would make me immortal!" Ling yelled from the throne.

They walked off like nothing happened. I walked over to Ling, the emperor and Mei. Greed slid off and I moved him against the throne. He began to bleed even more.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, taking off my mask. He nodded, groaning slightly.

I grabbed a kunai and cut the rope off from the throne. Ling hugged me tightly.

"You are my hero." He smiled, stepping back, patting my hair.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." I blushed. Mei grabbed onto me.

"You are the best princess the world could have. You should be the Empress right now." Mei shouted, hugging me tightly.

"I agree," Emperor Ying nodded at me. "I think after saving us, you should definitely be the new Empress." I blushed some more.

"Oh yes. Emperor Ying were is everyone, the rest of the guests, your wife?" I asked being very concerned.

"Don't worry, everyone who wasn't killed is down in the basement. We will be giving all the people who have died during this… battle, a real big funeral." He added kindly.

"That is very kind of you Emperor Ying. We best get everyone out of the basement." I said, bowing.

"Follow me." He said. We began to follow him, I grabbed Greed and placed him on my back.

We walked down the hall, going deeper and darker throughout the palace walls. I walked in front of everyone, going as quick as me feet could.

"What direction are we going now?" I asked. He pointed to me, telling me to come over where he was standing.

"So, have you thought of someone you would like to marry? I know now is not the time, but I would like to know." Emperor Ying asked. I blushed.

"No, no one really." I said. Ling looked at me with a sad face, then looking away. Emperor Ying sighed, opening a door to the basement.

"Hello everyone. Are you all okay?" I asked being worried, running into the basement, down the stairs.

"Lin-chan!" Riza and Ruka yelled, leaping onto me, hugging me tightly.

"Careful, I have someone injured on my back." I pointed out.

"Hey, are you two okay?" I asked.

"We are all okay, but are you okay, we were all worried sick. Are you hurt?" The girls asked with worried expressions.

"No, not all. The people… monsters have left, but they said that they'd be back." I warned all the people.

Everyone walked out of the basement and I was the last one to get out. Riza took Greed into my room, bandaging up his wounds. Everyone was already in the main hall while I was still at the basement. As I closed the door, Ling leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"You really are a good leader." He smiled.

"Thanks Ling." I began to walk through the hall. Ling quickly caught up to me.

"May I ask you something?" Ling said, blushing only slightly. I nodded at him. He took a deep breathe.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME!" Ling yelled gasping for air. I stood there shocked.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"Really." He asked, being confused. I nodded, smiling happily. He grabbed me, holding me up in the air.

"I promise you, I will not ever think about another girl ever again, because I have you." He pulled me, hugging me tightly.

"I know you won't let me down." I said, hugging him back.

We walked down the hall, get this… holding hands, YAY! Ling opened the door at the end of the hall. We found nobody was there.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked Ling, looking up at him, seeing as he was rather tall. I'm short, not fair!

"They are most probably outside, going back home." He said, looking down on me.

"When you talk next time, make sure you crouch down. You're too tall." I crossed my arm looking away.

"Shorty." I looked at him sternly. We heard people talking outside.

We made our way to the front of the palace. Ling opened the big entrance doors of the palace. As it opened, I saw a beautiful sky with no clouds and a hot, bright sun. Ling and I stood next to the emperor. Ling whispered to the emperor something, I didn't catch what he said.

"Citizens of Chang, my son Ling Yao has an announcement to tell you all.

"Guess who will be the new emperor of Xing with his girlfriend, Lin!" Ling yelled, while grabbing and holding me in a bridal way. Everyone cheered, throwing their hats into the air.

Best time ever in my life so far.

**Empress Lin Yao Is Now In Charge Of Xing!**

Later on in life, I was crowned the new Empress of Xing. Ling got down on knee and asked me to marry him. The day that we got married, the whole of Xing celebrated with us and my father came back from hiding and joined in on the celebration. Ling then became the Emperor of Xing, ruling the land with me. Greed found a new best friend, Mei and they never stopped playing with each other.

My story was really…  
**Just Another Fairy Tale**.  
**  
And I guess we really did live happily ever after.**

* * *

**There you have it! The Final chapter of Just Another Fairy Tale. I has been an awesome journey though. Thank and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**This is the last thing I'm going to say for this story is...**

**Empress Lin Yao *CRIES LOUDLY, BEGINNING TO SHUT DOWN COMPUTER* ~ OUT!**


End file.
